


What No One Expected

by alieasheart



Category: Deponia
Genre: F/M, Oral, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate route for a certain scene in the third Deponia game. Minor spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	What No One Expected

Rufus jumped back as the bed slammed down onto the floor. He grinned as he looked over at Goal scribbling away. Before he had time to untie his scarf Goal paused her writing, “Rufus, you know we are on camera right? So while I’m sure you are excited to see the bed, stay in character…” Rufus gulped, he’d been ready to strip and that would of ruined everything.

Sighing he climbed into the bed without making the lewd comment he’d saved up, keeping his hairband in and flopping over. He’d almost fallen asleep when he felt the gentle fingertips on his arm. “Rufus, scoot over, we need to get some rest before we meet with the council of elders” Goal whispered into his ear.  
Rufus bit his lip, Goal was climbing into bed with him, WILLINGLY, his dream was coming true. He felt the slide of her long legs slipping behind his. This was his one chance, if he played it right…”Goal…the Organon thinks I’m Cletus right?” he asked softly. “Yes, Rufus” she responded suspiciously. “And they think we are engaged…” he continued.

“Yes again…” Goal said slowly. “So they wouldn’t think it was weird for us to…be close” he added, glad she couldn’t see the beat red of his cheeks. With Toni…he’d never really tried, she just told him when to do what. Eventually they both grew sick of the harping and it all blew up, literally if you counted the…well, he needed to focus on Goal. “True, but I’m not keen to show them anything inappropriate…” she warned. Her spunkiness raged, but she kept her fist from knocking him in the cheek, something in his voice placating her.

Rufus turned to face her, pulling the sheet up over their heads. “There, just like playing fort as a kid” he laughed, trying hard not to blush. He’d never had things go right before, what was he supposed to do next? Goal had initiated all their kisses, did that mean he couldn’t? Goal scooted closer, her face inches from his. “Yeah…I…suppose that would be all right…if we stay beneath the covers. 

Rufus gulped, it was now or never. He slid his hand up her shoulder and neck, finally brushing her chin gently. Goal blushed and let out a soft half laugh. Her eyes focused on his, realizing what he was about to do. Both of them held their breath and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Goal’s long fingers clutched onto the collar of his Elysian garb and pulled him tight. “Too bad for the cameras” she sighed after the very long and intense kissed finally ended. “We can just stay under the covers” Rufus managed after a few deep breaths. “Rufus, I’m not..we can’t..for so many reasons…” she explained.  
“We don’t have to…but…I could…” Rufus forced out, unable to meet her eyes, his cheeks dark red. Toni’s maltreatment had left him with one particular skill he was confident in. Nervously he licked his lips and glanced down her slender torso. Goal sucked in a breath and flushed as well. Could she really let him do ‘that’ when cameras were around, even if hidden from view. The ‘lady’ Goal within her bucked, but the spunky side of her loved the thrill of it.

Goal reached out and grabbed Rufus’ left hand and pulled it to the zipper on her jumpsuit. Slowly they unzipped it together, leaving her bra and navel bared. Goal shrugged off the top of her suit and pushed it down farther. Rufus was enraptured with her bared flesh, but made no move to touch her yet.  
“I’d like to see you…but it might be best…just in case…” she demurred. Rufus’ nodded in understanding, but it did sate an unknown need he had to feel she wanted him too, not just for…He took a deep breath. Thinking to himself “Rufus, you can do this!” 

Goal looked a little nervous as he reached for her panties, sliding them down her creamy thighs gently. It was hard to do this beneath a sheet, but the lighting was good enough it wasn’t impossible at least. Rufus had to bite his lip, hard, not to make a crack about her fiery red curls. Goal giggled, having guessed his thoughts exactly.

“You can say it Rufus, it’s strange if you don’t” Goal chided gently. “I can be suave” he replied without breaking his gaze at her legs. Rufus was glad he didn’t need to stand in this ridiculous outfit, his manhood would have stuck out most obviously. Hand on her bare ass Rufus pulled her in close to him, lips connecting at her navel.

Goal shivered at his touch, it was a little dirty to do this when she knew someone could be watching, even if all they saw were lumps moving under the sheets. “Rufus…” she whispered as he kissed her lower, strands of his goatee beginning to rub against the red curls of her womanhood.  
“Goal…” he repeated the gesture, glancing up at her warmly. Murmuring warmly Goal brought her free hand down to his hair, still done up like Cletus. “It doesn’t look so bad, combed…” she teased. Rufus felt an urge to make a face, but he could smell her want of him and the urge to taste her overtook his need to mock the other man. 

Rufus pushed down on Goal’s right hip lightly signaling the change of position he needed to get to work. Goal rubbed his hair appreciatively, Cletus never made time for such frivolous things, it was nice for a change. Rufus finally made the connection they had both been waiting for.  
His lips were softer than she expected, pressed against her nethers. And then…his tongue. Goal’s fingers tightened in his hair. Electricity struck as he began gently licking, just ever so slightly ghosting her clit.

Goal didn’t hear the soft murmurs that Rufus’ let slip, mostly narrating how amazing it felt to touch her, taste her, and just to be with her. Rufus too focused on pleasuring Goal couldn’t make out the soft words she said in turn, “Rufus…oh…how could anyone….ever….let you leave….after…experiencing this…”  
Rufus ground his erection into the mattress, careful to keep the sheet over them both. Goal, now with two free hands now that she was on her back, used the hand not in Rufus’ hair to hold the sheet up so she could watch Rufus lave her. She wished they weren’t so constrained by the situation, it would be hard to resist moving forward with him, but how could they make love without coming up for air so to speak?

Feeling emboldened by her reactions Rufus dared to bring a hand to his mouth to join in pleasuring Goal. With careful movements he began sliding a finger into her. So surprised by the feel of him within her Goal let out a decidedly un-ladylike moan. Without thinking she tugged Rufus by the hair harder against her.  
Rufus grinned into her sex, speeding up the motion of his hands and tongue. He was good at something, no matter what everyone else said. When Goal let out a desperate “Rufus” he worried he might come right there on the Organon sheets. Goal keened softly as he worked her harder, she couldn’t last much longer, but she didn’t want this to end.

It was hard for Goal to keep still, the sheet was taut, between her balled fist and where Rufus had tucked it beneath his feet. If anyone was watching they surely knew exactly what was going on, but at this point Goal really did not care at all. She wanted to scream out his name, but she knew that was too risky. Instead she twisted her fingers tightly in his hair and rode his face as the waves of pleasure overcame her.

As the sensations ebbed, Rufus pulled away, but just a fraction. He kissed her gently, below her nub so not to overwhelm her. Tears of pure satisfaction sprung to her eyes as he waited patiently to begin again, not a word about his own pleasure or needs. How could she have ever guessed he’d be such a kind lover. She’d return this favor in kind…after one…maybe two more orgasms…

Fin


End file.
